Kaimen Shokki
Kaimen Shokki ''(海綿食器, Kaimen Shokki) ''is a jounin from Kirigakure specialised in spying and reconnaissance. She mostly goes by 'Kai' or for some people 'Sponge'. Background Kai was born in Kirigakure to a 'normal' (civilian??? idk) mother and a ninja father who died three months after she turned 1. Her mother was entrusted with another newborn when Kai was only two months old, Kisame Hoshigaki. A little boy who was the result of an experiment, that killed his mother right after giving birth. The two grew up like siblings until the age of 5 when he was taken away to start his ninja training. Kai entered the Academy herself when she was 7 years of age. She worked really hard and due to her good scores got picked to participate in the exams when she was 10 years old, due to there not being enough candidates. She killed two of her fellow candidates in the preliminaries and then another one in the main skirmish, where only 16 out of the 64 candidates where still alive. She mainly survived that final battle because she bumped into Kisame and he took it upon himself to make sure she didn't get killed. (Awwwww <3 xD ) After passing, she got introduced into the information gathering and reconnaissance unit, where she continued her training and was sent on her first missions. While she experienced a set-back right after the exam, once she had gotten over the shock her growth was noticably fast. After a few years she became one of the more sought after ninjas for spying missions, meaning she spent a lot of time away from the village. Some years later she was assigned to a more permanent team, Jouhou Buntai, consisting of five members. Herself, Yana, Kaori and Kaito were the information gatherers while Mizuki was a sensory-type nin. Over the years her team got a few missions with Kisame and they rekindled their friendship, taking it beyond friendship even ä. Later Kaimen was sent to Spyvillage to resume her training together with Kaito. When she returned from Spyvillage she found out Kisame had gone rogue. She used her skills to find out for herself what had happened that he had left and used her missions to try and track him down. Then she got TBC and died Personality Kai's defining trait is that she's honest, which sometimes makes it hard for her on her spying missions. She's also diplomatic, usually able to avoid confrontation and solve problems before they can escalate. She has a sarcastic sense of humor, that can get her into trouble with some people, thanks to her diplomatic nature however, she'll quickly get herself back out of trouble. She is a torough person, and while that is a positive boon on her missions, in daily life she is often perceived as slow and undecisive. Another negative side to her toroughness is that she can be a bit too perfectionistic and critical. Since most of my characters are anti-Sues, she is also boring as fuck Appearance Kai is bigger than your avarage woman in dwergenland. She has the muscular build of a kunoichi, but her chest is quite lacking in size. Her hair is kept short, save for a little ponytail in the back. This, her lack of womanly curves and the fact she wears the standard Kirigakure shinobi outfit makes that she's often mistaken for a male. On her spying and information gathering missions she wears an array of different clothing, ranging from classy and chique to hobo and ragtag. When she 'settles down' her choice clothing are the typical Kirigakure pants and a striped sweater, also typical for her village of origin. Abilities Kai's abilities are all centered around information gathering, spying and reconnaissance. She has a natural talent for mingling and fitting in with people and she can play many roles to do so. She has great endurance, traveling many miles by foot on a regular basis. She doesn't have a great reserve of chakra, but knows how to use it most effectively, allowing her to keep bunshins or henges going for hours, without depleting her chakra. Ninjutsu Kai has specialised in bunshin and henge no jutsu and has a few genjutsu techiques. She uses her henge and bunshin to infiltrate in villages, clans or anything else she is ordered to. Often times she wil combine her bunshin with a henge jutsu, for maximum safety. She often uses genjutsu techniques to integrate her persona in the village as to not raise any suspicion. Other times she'll use genjutsu is when she has been found out to replace the memories of the offending person. That way she can get out of dangerous situations without raising suspicion. Kai has basic skills in Kenjutsu as most of the students in Kirigakure had to learn in her days, in hopes of finding specialized swordsmen among their students. A skill she does not often use in her missions is her summoning technique. She has made a pact with the seasponge, which mostly does not come in handy during her missions. There are various sizes of sponge she can summon and they're most commonly used going to or coming from a mission. An example of handy use of her summon for example is when jumping or falling from a large height. Taijutsu Kai's knowledge of Taijutsu is above avarage, alowing her to fight in undercover missions without instantly giving away the fact that she's a ninja. Part I During the events of the anime Kai is mostly doing missions around the land of fire and wind and spends little time in Kirigakure. Not long after Kisame and Itachi try to obtain Naruto she encounters them, making it the first time she sees him again after he left the Mist. It's also the first of a few chance encounters between them, while she's on her reconnaissance missions and he's looking for the tailed beasts. Part II At the start of Part 2 Kai is basically doing the same thing, but a few months before the war gets assigned a diplomatic post in Konohagakure. While spying for her village she finds out that Kisame has been killed by the Jinchuriki of Kumogakure. As the villages form an alliance Kai is instructed to stop the spying part of her mission, but still retains her diplomatic function. However, she learns that Naruto and Killer Bee, who killed Kisame, would be put in hiding on a hidden island. Wanting to at least see the man who killed her best friend and occasional lover she decided to make her own little mission of sneaking on board the ship and accompanying Naruto and the others to the island. On the island she soon found out Kisame was in fact not dead, but her relief was short lived as he was defeated and captured by Gai to get information on Akatsuki from him. At this time Kai's cover was also blown and she was restrained as they probed Kisame's brain. She saw through his suicide plan and managed to talk him out of it. They both escaped on Kai's summoned giant sponge, floating in the general direction of the land of fire. Part III Pooping babies Trivia * Her name means sponge * Her last name means dishes Quotes *"The only decent death is one spent with your loved ones."